


【英A】与光

by jiangdongceyu



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangdongceyu/pseuds/jiangdongceyu





	【英A】与光

“待在我身边，我不奢求永远，只有现在就好。”  
/  
……  
“好。”  
亚修趴在英二的腿上，许久后温柔的声音同台灯柔和的光一起落了下来。  
身体里的血液瞬间凝滞了一下，像是重新找回了五感，他这才意识到，压着眼睛的胳膊已经被泪水打湿，这让他更有些难以把头抬起来了。  
还好对方足够耐心。英二一直在用手顺着他的脊背上下抚摸，像是在安慰一只大雪天跑到外面冻坏的小猫，而他的身体就像壁炉那般温暖。  
这份肆意贪恋维持了好长一段时间，直到亚修渡过了胸口那阵撕心裂肺，他有些痛快地呼出一口燥热的气，英二摸了摸他的头发，“好一些了吗？”  
亚修低着头扯住袖子擦了擦，他看到英二有些担心地弯下腰来想看他的脸，眸中的光影只要一看到就会忍不住心动，他直白地对上去，看到了对方眼底的笑意，想都没想便压住他的肩膀，用力地吻了上去。  
/  
这并非他们之间的第一个吻……算上趁人睡觉的时候偷亲的，一只手大概数不过来了。  
可像这样的——强迫中带着无形的占有欲、冲动的情绪令血管都随之喷张的吻还是第一次。  
英二明显是被吓到了，睁大的眼睛愣愣地看着他，身体下意识地向后退，可亚修却不给他任何的机会，英二越是要躲他便越发强硬，一直将人逼到了床头，唇吻之间的触感由厮磨变得缠绵湿软，迟钝的神经终于意识到了什么，他的呼吸颤动了两下，终于缓缓闭上眼睛，紧张地配合着张开了嘴。  
亚修用食指挑起他的下巴，看着英二眉间的皱起渐渐摊开，他用舌尖划过英二的舌底后向上勾了勾，对方的脸上立刻升起了小片的红，一激动就忍不住某些动作，抱在他背后的手慢慢地开始了索取意味的抚摸。  
果然男人在床上都是一样的。亚修只觉得心尖一软，忍不住轻笑了出来，声音传到了英二的耳中，似乎瞬间惊醒了沉溺在旖旎中的人，他忽然用力，将亚修从身前推开了一段距离，“亚修，我……”  
“嗯？不喜欢么？”亚修看向他的时候眼中很静，翡翠一般的瞳色中有一方只能容纳下他一人的空旷世界，可手上的动作却没有停下来，修长的指尖拉开英二裤子上的拉链。  
“不……我只是……”只是如何，英二看着亚修的动作，脑内忽然就有些空白了。  
“那就做吧。”亚修很轻地抱了一下他的腰，低声说。  
他垂着眼睛的时候金色的睫毛微颤了一下，上面挑着柔和的灯光，下面笼罩着深邃的夜色，英二喘息着低下头，发现自己竟不知什么时候硬了起来，脸上顿时像发烧一样烫得要命。  
他看到亚修隔着内裤十分有技巧地揉捏了一下，勾住边缘扯下去，正要附身，英二立刻咬紧下唇将他推开，“……可以么？”  
亚修抬起脸来瞥了他一眼，将垂下去的头发拨到了耳后，不知是不是错觉，英二总觉得在他眼底流转着许多他看不懂的神色——  
“都这种时候了，某些处男就不要说扫兴的话。”他贴着英二腿根的软肉轻吻了一下，英二憋了一口气，未来得及故作冷静，胯间就被湿热的舌尖含住，快感于一瞬之间爆发出来，在脑中横冲直撞。  
亚修真的很会，一找到了他敏感的位置，舌尖就在那附近灵活地来回舔弄……这样的技巧令他快感汹涌，也令他胸口泛堵。  
有很长一段时间英二都处在一片混乱中，就像涌进房间的水，起初是心理上微妙的不适，然后身体漂浮起来，渐渐地仿佛要被淹没。他扬起脖子剧烈喘息着，手指插进了亚修的发丝中，却始终不敢用力，矛盾的情绪堵在胸口，他不知道此时此刻的亚修揣着怎样的一种心情，思绪过于混乱，好像青春期的少年踩在难堪的春梦里面浑浑噩噩睁不开眼。  
亚修的手按在他小腹侧面，感受着英二身体的起伏。他几乎不需要动用技巧，只是简单地吸一下对方就会受不了，吞吐之间他无法看到英二沉浸在欲望中的表情，心底还有些可惜，他漫不经心地用舌尖勾了一下最前端的小孔，放在脑后的手忽然一用力，可仅仅是一瞬间又停了下来。  
亚修看到那凸起的骨节因隐忍攥在一起微微发白，莫名的燥热感慢慢地消磨着他的耐心，他低下头去张开喉咙，将湿热的顶端压在舌根上向里挤，来回几次都能感受到英二的失控，口中的东西忽然抽动了两下，他立刻将前端吐了出来，手指在冠勾上来回刮弄了两下，他听到英二喉咙中发出难耐的声音，浊液喷了出来粘在了他的手上。  
亚修撑起身体蹭了两下英二的唇角，用指腹来回碾弄了几下又溢出更多，英二的气息一滞，忽然翻身压住了他，像是抑制了某种渴求太久，他用力吻了上去，毫无章法，可热切异常。  
纯情的冲动可真是致命……  
亚修平复了一会心跳带来的震动，慢慢地伸手环住了英二的身体。被夺走了主动权令他有些不爽，但对象是英二，竟也失去了争抢的念头。他缓慢地摸到了他的肩膀，运动员的肌肉线条顺畅又漂亮，手感很好，一旦抱住就不想松开。  
英二纵情地吻了许久终于放开他，脸颊上有些久久不褪的潮红，低垂着眸子看他，亚修只觉得心脏一停，有些受不了这种直白的目光，恢复工作的心脏撞得肋骨都在隐隐作痛，哭过的眼睛又有些酸胀的感觉。  
“真的……可以吗？”  
英二又问了一遍，试探性地向下吻住他的侧颈，亚修配合地侧过头去，盯着床边那一丁点光源，像是火苗烧到了指尖，他低低地发出一声“嗯”，连手臂都放松下来，不再想反抗了。  
他摸到自己的领口，一颗一颗解开衬衣的扣子，这是个极度漫长的过程，英二顺着他的指尖向下吻到锁骨和胸口，再次抬起头盯着他的时候都有些愣了，明明都是男人，之前也见过不少次亚修赤裸着上身的样子，可在床上的煽动力非比寻常。  
一直到宽大的上衣只剩下最下端的一枚扣子，亚修看着他笑了一下，却并没有继续将它脱下来，转而又开始解自己的腰带，他的身材极好，胯边有两条明显的人鱼线，腿间的位置也有了明显的反应。  
这样的画面对于英二来说实在是过于刺激，光是用眼睛看，便觉得脸上发烫，像是水烧开后的热气喷在皮肤上，而亚修的表情却并未因这样的袒露而发生明显的变化，他将裤子扔到了床下，抓住英二的衣摆也往上提，英二挣脱掉衣物，对上了亚修带笑的眼睛，还未来得及多看一眼便被吻了上来。  
他迷糊地和亚修接吻爱抚，过了好久他感觉到腰侧被亚修揽过压了下来，硬挺的性器抵在一起。亚修的皮肤本就白皙，此刻还有罕见的红若隐若现，“你再这么磨蹭下去天都快要亮了。”他贴着英二的胸口小声说：“……不用担心，我适应得很快。”  
释放荷尔蒙也是发泄的一种，他独自一人困惑无助了太久，而此时此刻，亚修只觉得某种情绪将他逼到死角，怎样都好……后果如何不重要，他已经不想忍耐了。  
他伸手下去抹了一把英二小腹上的那些粘液，直接将它们涂在了柱身上来回抚弄，显然英二是经不起撩拨的，刚泄过没多久竟然又硬挺起来，他低喘了两下，下意识地贴着他的掌心挺送着腰。  
亚修做了个深呼吸，抬头去吻英二柔软的嘴唇，快要松开的时候还用牙齿轻咬了一下，“怎么进来还需要我教么？”  
“……”英二的喉结滚动了一下，明明都快要臊透了，可他还是紧紧地盯着亚修的眼睛，他小幅度地摇了摇头，重新厮磨着吻了上去。  
虽然没做过，但听过看过了一些，多多少少还是有些常识，他不想再用强硬的方式伤害到亚修的一丝一毫。  
怀中的躯体年轻又美好，肌肉绷紧的时候十分结实。英二找到了位置，手指按进去有些阻力，可里面竟那么柔软，抽动的时候亚修的身体僵硬了一下，随即很快放松了下来，来回几下手指上就沾了些湿热的液体，进出变得更容易了些。  
英二一边小心的扩张一边忍不住去看亚修，他侧着脸，用手挡住一只眼睛，喘息着试图将注意力转移到别处，用力顶进去的时候他还会发出很低微的声音。  
他从来没有见过这样的亚修，眼睛中情欲流转的样子让人心弦动摇，一时间竟有些愣了，连同心底某股罪恶又羞耻的感觉一起涌了上来，指腹按到了肠壁某处，亚修却忽然紧绷了一下，英二看着他瞬间失神的眼睛，很快便猜到了什么，又向刚刚那片柔软脆弱的地方探了探。  
那里果然是前列腺的位置，亚修用手抵着额头喘息一会，眼睛又有些红了似的，他伸手去抓住英二的胳膊，声音都沙哑了几分，“……可以了。”  
他看到英二的眉头皱起，怕面前这个笨蛋处男继续固执着做前戏拖延时间，直接凑上去咬了他的下唇，由撕咬又慢慢地变成深情的厮磨。  
他抬起腿来勾住英二的腰，低沉的声线一边轻笑一边用气音讲着诱惑意味的下流话，嘴唇蹭过英二耳后的皮肤，每一寸都在发烫似的。被不断撩拨的人终于忍无可忍，他扶起亚修的侧腰缓缓地抵进来，湿硬的前段刚挤进去就忍不住喘息了起来。  
亚修皱起眉低吟了一声，目光都定格了，久久地看着面前的人失控的样子。待到意识恢复，只觉得额角的血管突突地跳动了两下，眼前的光打了几个转变成虚影，身体里的东西很快彻底没了进来，但意外得没有感受到丝毫不适——  
也许那拙劣的前戏的确有效，也许是心理上被打了某种强力的麻醉剂……总之感官中没有“疼痛”这一项，只有汹涌的情感喷薄出来，他顺着那缓慢的动作呻吟出声，有一瞬间感觉自己要和面前的人融化在一起。  
英二咬了自己的下唇，额前的汗水已经将刘海打成一缕一缕，缓过那一阵空白后身体中只剩下了糟糕又爽快的感觉，他凭借本能向亚修的身体里面抽动，持续不断的兴奋令他感觉自己正在发烧，连与亚修扣在一起的手，那每根手指的骨节都在疼痛。  
“亚修……”他低低地念着这个名字，身下的人慢了半拍才抬起脸来看向他。这种一边用声音呼唤一边用身体占有的感觉像是匕首撬开了锁，一时间所有的新鲜刺激都从不曾接触过的黑色匣子中飞了出来，铺天盖地，遮蔽了双眼，剧烈的感情溢出来，英二用力向里面撞了几下，他拦住亚修想要揪住枕头的手，忽然发现他臂侧的一条疤痕。   
“……疼么？”  
英二摸了摸那里，又凑上去轻吻了一下，这样万般小心的样子将亚修逗笑了，他用手把将脱未脱的上衣彻底拉开，“那点算什么，这里，还有这里……还有很多。”  
亚修的身上也有许多大大小小的伤疤，子弹穿过后圆形的、刀刃划过后狭长的、还有许多仅仅通过形状不能辨认原因为何的伤口。  
“啊，其实我背后还有一个，你应该没见过，我怕吓到你。”亚修忽然拉住他的手，微微抬起上身示意他将手摸到后面去。  
“往上——再往上一点。”英二一边紧盯着他的眼睛，一边按照指令向上摸去，终于摸到了一处凸起的皮肤，亚修低低地喘息了一声，“就是这……”  
英二眼中的光波动了一下，“……我可以看看么？”  
还未等回答，他撑住床面缓缓地从亚修的身体中退出来，接着他将人从床面上抱起，一边吻一边将衣服从肩上褪下来。亚修看了一眼英二的侧脸，由着他将自己翻了个身，却没想要英二压下他的肩膀，先是将性器重新顶进去碾磨了好久，背后才传来了极轻的触摸感。  
那最长的一条极其显眼，仔细观察还能看到缝合的针脚，像是一只盘踞在他后背上的蜈蚣，随着情欲中的身体晃动的时候显得更加危险又诡异。  
英二死死地盯着那道伤疤，此时的亚修根本看不到——深邃的眸色中饱含着痛彻、爱慕和绝望，像是极冷和极热相撞在一起的瞬间满天水雾。  
而亚修的上身早就被顶弄得塌陷下去，只觉得身体正缓缓地沉沦在这样的交合中，与刚刚不同，这个姿势很轻易便可以顶到腺体的位置，他将脸埋在枕头上呻吟了一会便觉得有些喘不过气来，从未有过的救赎感让他沦落在失控的边缘进退不安，英二掐着他的胯骨冲撞了一会，忽然贴上去轻吻了那道疤痕——  
“相信我，它们都会愈合的。”  
他的声音太轻了，像是穿过梦境漂流到了他的世界。亚修是几秒后才反应过来他在说什么的，从未有过的刺痛顺着那些经年疮疤渗进了骨髓。  
他咬牙承受着身体中汹涌的情潮，闭上眼睛，心甘情愿地随着欲望一同起伏动荡着，所有的情感堆积心底，于某个节点倾泻而出，带走温度、带走气力、带走内心深处某块最坚硬也最脆弱的部分。  
他忽然想：有微弱的光，于漫漫长夜中，被这个人点亮了。  
/  
/  
“你并非什么都没感受到，你受了很重的伤。”  
“就算全世界都与你为敌，我也是你的同伴，会一直在你身边。”

-fin-


End file.
